wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wubb Idol (DVD)
Wubb Idol '''is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' that contains the full-length Wubb Idol special (comprised of eight episodes from Season 2). Contents http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/Wubb_Idol_(DVD)# hide#Summary #Content #Special Features #Trivia ##Errors #Gallery ##DVD Contents ##Opening and Menus ##Coloring & Activity Sheets Summary "'A STAR IS BORN! When the most awesome girl group, the WubbGirlz, featuring [http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/Beyonc%C3%A9 '''Beyoncé Knowles'] as Shine, hosts the 'Wuzzleburg Idol' talent show, everybody in town wants to win the contest. If Wubbzy can wow the judges, he'll get the chance to perform with Sparkle, Shimmer and Shine at their big concert in Wuzzlewood and maybe become a movie star. But will he remember the importance of just being himself? Join 'Wubb-Z',Walden,Widget and Daizy on the coolest road trip ever! Filled with singing,dancing, best friends and more!"'' Content [http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/Wubb_Idol Wubb Idol] (contains "Wubb Girlz Rule", "Wuzzleburg Idol", "Bye Bye Wuzzleburg", "Wubbzy's Wacky Journey", "Wubbzy's Big Makeover", "The Big Wuzzlewood Concert", "Lights, Camera Wubbzy", and "A Wubbstar is Born") (widescreen format) Special Features *Activities and Coloring Pages *Music Videos (Sing a Song), (Time for Fun), (No Fear), (You're a Star), (Me and My Friends), (Shoulder to Shoulder by Carly Simon), (Letters, Shapes and Sounds), (Bouncerific) *Sneak Peeks *HIT Extras ** ToddWorld: Sophie's Sinking Feeling ** Rubbadubbers: Train Driver Tubb ** Pingu: Pingu is Introduced Trivia Challenge Cheatsheet The quiz can be challenging and sometimes impossible to pass. The bonus episode can only be unlocked by getting every question correct and here are the answers that will help you get a chance to view the bonus episode via Fraggle Challenge. Questions * What color is Sprocket's food bowl? ** Answer: Yellow * Which Fraggle runs through the cave tunnel? ** Answer: Gobo * Which Fraggle is grabbed by Junior Gorg? ** Answer: Gobo * How many panes are in the front window of Doc's workshop? ** Answer: Four * What color is Sprocket's Dog License? ** Answer: Blue * What kind of model is sitting on the back counter in Doc's workshop? ** Answer: Ship * What name does Doc suggest for Sprocket's Dog Club? ** Answer: The Underdog Club * What object is in the middle of Doc's desk? ** Answer: Telephone * What construction equipment does Architect Doozer suggest Cotterpin Doozer should use? ** Answer: Fork Lift * What color is the hat of the Doozer who's riding on the back of the truck? ** Answer: Purple * What does Architect Doozer store under his table? ** Answer: Rolled up plans * What colors are Cotterpin Doozer's boots? ** Answer: White and Yellow * What is Gobo's Club doing right before Uncle Matt's Postcard is read aloud? ** Answer: Painting Pictures * What is on the front of Uncle Matt's Postcard? ** Answer: House * What were The Wubb Girlz putting on? ** Answer: Attack of the Dirty Sock Monster * What color is the door that leads Uncle Matt into the cave tunnels? ** Answer: Green * On what occasion did Pa Gorg give Ma Gorg a hanky? ** Answer: Wedding * What creature escapes out of the well when Pa Gorg reaches down into it? ** Answer: Bat * What color is Pa Gorg's fur? ** Answer: Purple * What does Pa Gorg use to try and snag the hankey? ** Answer: Fishing Line * What color is the drink on the table next to Doc? ** Answer: Pink * What is Uncle Matt holding in this scene? ** Answer: Flowers * Uncle Matt refers to Sprocket as "A Hairy..."? ** Answer: Monster * What does Uncle Matt purpose to make concerning Doc and Sprocket? ** Answer: Keen Observations * What class was Red going to attend after helping Cotterpin? ** Answer: Aerobics * What does Cotterpin need to finish before she and Red can leave? ** Answer: Bridge Survey * What is Cotterpin's accuser holding? ** Answer: Binoculars * What sound signifies that there's a Fraggle meeting in the Great Hall? ** Answer: Horn * How many 'short buttresses' will Cotterpin's bridge have? ** Answer: Four * What do the jurors say? ** Answer: Hizah Hizah * What are the jurors wearing? ** Answer: Hats * What is the judge in the mood for when the trial begins ** Answer: A Conviction * What color combination are the judge and all the trial officiers wearing? ** Answer: White Wigs and Black Robes * When Cotterpin arrives, she claims she's being what? ** Answer: Framed * What is NOT found in Gobo's private cave? ** Answer: A Shovel * How many rungs are visible on Gobo's ladder? ** Answer: Three * How many brooms are in Gobo's private cave? ** Answer: Two * What is Gobo doing right before Cotterpin calls to him? ** Answer: Reading a Book * What's number is posted on the building in Uncle Matt's adventure? ** Answer: 222 * Who did Uncle Matt first speak to? ** Answer: Doll * What is the man wearing who picks up the doll? ** Answer: Vest and Scarf * What does Uncle Matt fall into when he's tipped out of the chair? ** Answer: Wire Basket Trivia *The DVD features an extended cut of the [http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/Wubb_Idol Wubb Idol] movie, featuring all eight Wubb Girlz episodes instead of four as on the TV version. *This is the only Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! DVD in region 1 to have been released in a widescreen (16:9) format. *Simultaneously with the DVD, a standalone CD titled "Sing a Song" was released, featuring various songs from the show. *Two different bundled Wubb Idol DVDs were released. One is boxed with an inflatable microphone that features Wubb-Z, and the other comes with a Wubbzy Kooky Kollectible. *The HIT Extras Menu is the same thing as Escape From Dino Island, but the ToddWorld episode, Worm's Eye View was replaced with Sophie's Sinking Feeling. They still had Rubbadubbers: Train Driver Tubb and Pingu: Pingu is Introduced. *Along with A Tale of Tails, A Little Help From My Friends, and Fly Us to the Moon, this DVD was later released in a 4-disc box set, titled Wubbzy & His Besty Best Friends. **This was also included on a 3-disc box set with Wubbzy's Big Movie! and Wubbzy Saves the Day titled Wubbzy Triple Feature. Errors Edit *On the back of the DVD, "[http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/Wubbzy%27s_Big_Makeover Wubbzy's Big Makeover]" is spelled as "Wubbzy's Huge Makeover", replacing "Big" in the middle. *The back also features a few unspaced errors on the summary. *The DVD was going to be released on October 12, 2004, then it planned to be released on April 19, 2005, but was ultimately released on August 30, 2005 (1 year before). Category:DVD and VHS